


[Podfic] Figure Studies

by dapatty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) Bucky and Peggy have discovered Steve's stash of "rescued" French porn.





	[Podfic] Figure Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Figure Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161768) by [bactaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Figure%20Studies.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:44
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Figure%20Studies.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:44
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Figure%20Studies.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Heavens, these three and this fic and I cannot even.
> 
> Shout out to bactaqueen for having blanket permission. <3 <3 <3


End file.
